1. Field of the Invention
An acrylate based adhesive composition for optical use, an acrylate based adhesive sheet for optical use using the acrylate based adhesive composition for optical use, and a method for separating an optical component using the same are provided.
2. Description of the Related Art
An adhesive tape including adhesive layers made of an acrylate based adhesive and the like as a fixing member is used to fix various optical components in a process of manufacturing an image display device or a touch panel (for example, the highly transparent adhesive transfer tape manufactured by 3M. This fixing member requires optical characteristics such as transparency and the like or fixing properties of optical components.
In addition, optical components are relatively expensive and thus need to be separated and recycled, that is, reworked, when the optical components are mixed with foreign particles and wrongly positioned, and the like, and thus cause a defect in an image display device and the like. Accordingly, a fixing member for optical components should secure excellent reworkability of the optical components as well as the aforementioned optical characteristics or fixing properties.